Moments in time
by darkangelwitch
Summary: Piper is experiencing new powers. Powers that can't be her own. How and why ?
1. Chapter 1

AN- this fic may have spelling mistakes so don't bay attention to them. I don't own charmed if I do Chris would be the way he is in the storys

enjoy

Piper was at the club alone, Paige orbed in, before she could say anything a demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at Piper. " fireball" Paige called and sent the fireball back to the demon.

Three more demons shimmered in. Two demons took Paige on while the third threw a fire ball at Piper, she froze it. When she turned around, she almost got hit by an athamy , however to everyone's surprise, she orbed out of the way and appeared behind the demon.

Piper snapped out of her shock quickly and blew the demon up. " did I just orb ?" She asked

" how'd that happen? " Paige was amazed too . It's not every day your full witch sister orbs. " I have no idea " answered Piper.

" why are you here anyway" Piper asked her little sister

" Pheoby had a premonition. She needs us. "

Piper took her sister's hand and they orbed to an ally. when they reached their destination , they saw a man surrounded by six demons.

Piper flecked her hands and all six demons blew up. And the man ran away horrified .

" oh my god " said Piper

" Piper how did you do that ? " asked Pheoby still in shock .

" I have no idea "

" unbelievebul. First you orb, now you can blow six demons at once? How is that fair? " asked Paige.

Another demon shimmered in Piper instinctually raised her hands and the demon flew to the roof of another building.

" ok. That's just not possible ." said Paige

" when did you become the ultamit witch, and why weren't we notified? " asked Pheoby .

" okay let's get out of here. " said Paige .

" hold on I want to try something. " said Piper then orbed away. Paige and Pheoby stood there with their jaws practicly on the ground. The two remaining sisters orbed back to the manner.

" piper " called Pheoby " how on earth did you do that? "

" I have no idea, but I do have my suspicions. Chris "

" your suspicions are Chris ? " asked Pheoby


	2. Chapter 2

AN- thanks for the positive reviews sorry if this too k too long but I had a school trip and I was busy with other stuff . Oh and incase no body figured it out

i dream of Phoeby did't happen

Phoeby doesn't know who Chris realy is

and this happen after the courtship of Wyatt's father

enjoy

Chris orbed in concerned " what is it ? What's wrong ? "

Piper moved her hand and a chair flew from the kitchen to across the living room.

" Chris tell me why is my sister the most powerful witch ever, when all she could do a week ago is freeze the whole room and only plow up two demons." Said Phoeby frustrated

" can I freeze more than just the room ?" Asked Piper

" yes " answered Chris

" what ? No fair why her ? " asked Paige much like a whinny little child

" oh calm down it's temporary, 9 months or so " said Chris

" Waite why 9 months ? " asked Phoeby

" realization hit Piper like a car crash

" oh my god " she said and put her hand on her belly " I'm pregnant ? " she. Asked

" what ? " her sistersasked surprised. Chris nodded . The two sisters's faces turned to big happy smiles.

" we're gunna be aunts again " they screamed and attacked Piper or rather her flat belly, kissing it. " yay " said Phoeby childishly.

" where's Wyatt ? " asked Chris

" with Leo " answered Paige

" is he good ?" Piper finally asked

" what ?" Everybody asked

" is he good or is he evil like Wyatt . Am I even a good mother ? Did he love me ?" Piper kept asking

" Piper calm down . " said Chris

" You're baby is good trust me he's the best between all of us, he's the leader. And yes you are a great Mom. He loves you very much, hell he's a momma's boy. " Piper smiled again

" so he's a boy ?" she asked

" huh ?"

" we're having another nephew? " asked Paige

" yah "

" so how powerful is our new nephew" asked Phoeby

" as powerful as Wyatt. Piper do me a favor, tack it easy, ok. You want any thing just ask I'll be there in seconds "

" thank you Chris." And to everyone's shock she hugged him, then she was puled into a premonition

/ Piper was making a chocolate cack beside her a brunet boy. " this cack is gunna be delishes peanut. Your brother is going to love it. She said

" really mommy ?" the little boy asked and turned around to face her . He had beautiful grean eyes.

" of course I'm sure Chris " /

"Piper are you ok" she heated Chris ask. When Piper looked at Chris again she saw an older viorgen of the little boy she saw in the premonition.

" yah , I'm ok "

" ok , just call if you need anything at all, I'm just an orb away "

Piper nodded band Chris orbed out

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god I can't believe another kid. We're going to spoil the kid rotten, wont we Paige." Said Phoebe.

"Definitely." Said Paige.

"Ok I have to go back to work. Buy little guy. Come on Paige. " Said Phoebe.

Piper put a hand on her stomach after her two sisters orbed out. "Chris Perry Halliwell." Piper whispered to the air, then smiled. She felt guilty, Chris was her son and she treated him horribly. Well things are going to change. First he's telling her where he goes every time he's out of her site, and second she is changing his eating habits, most defiantly he's too skinny for his own good. Leo orbed down handing Wyatt to her. "Had fun you two?" she asked. "Yah, I'm really going to miss him" Piper smiled and Leo orbed UP THERE. After she knew that Leo wasn't listening she looked at Wyatt "You're going to have a little brother." she said. Wyatt giggled "Kiss." Piper's eyes widen. "You knew?" Wyatt just smiled, and Piper smiled back.

**UNDERWORLD **

"Who is after the charmed one's son." Chris snarled at a demon. "I don't know." said the demon in fear. Chris flicked his hands and the demon exploded. "Demons are so useless." He sighed.

Then he felt his brother's call. His bond with Wyatt was the most powerful threw history. Telepathy, empathy, dreams sharing, and a lot more. They can feel each other even if one was in the underworld. The two of them as it turned out were soul twins. Their souls are combined to be one. What one feels, the other instantly does, and if one of them dies from unnatural causes, the other dies too. They are weaker spirited from each other. Their bond was created from the moment he was conserved.

Chris orbed to P3 sensing his brother calling him from there. He orbed to the back room to make sure no one could see him. Usually his little big brother would call just to play, however sometimes when the girls are in dangle and Chris is in the underworld Wyatt would call him knowing he can't hear his mother and aunts calling for him. Chris saw Wyatt in the play pen; he could never resist his brother. When Wyatt saw Chris he instantly beamed.

_Why did you call big bro?_

_Mommy. _

Chris looked around and saw his mother holding a heavy box. He instantly went to her side, grabbing the box from her hands. Piper was surprised, however glad that she saw Chris, she was thinking about him all day. "I thought I told you to take it easy." Said Chris. Piper was touched by her youngest son's concern for her, however she didn't show it and said "Oh please, I'm pregnant, not out of commotion."

Chris smiled. That was so his mother. "Need help?" he asked. "I'd be grateful. Thanks." Chris started moving boxes to where Piper wanted.

At the end of the work Chris collapsed on one of the couches, and Piper sat beside him, Wyatt in her lap. Instantly Wyatt orbed to Chris's lap.

"Oh I'm sorry. I have no idea why he did that" said Piper

"It's ok. He likes to be beside me"

"Then how come he always used to put up his force filed when you were around?" asked Piper confused.

"Promise you won't be made?"

"Sure." Said Piper.

"Because I used to tell him to."

"I don't think I understand." Said Piper. Chris starred at Wyatt for a second. Then it looked as if Wyatt sighed, then orbed to Piper's lap. "Like that" he explained "Telepathy? You have Telepathy?"

"Yah. But with Wy it comes natural."

"How come?"

"Wy and I have a strong bond."

"Chris can I ask you questions"

"Piper I already told you.."

"Yah, yah I know. Future consequences. But it's not about that. I just want to get to know. You know, your favorite color, your favorite meal. Stuff like that."

"Ok. But why do you want to know?"

"Well you're our wightlighter, it's about time we got to know you. You're family."

The moment his mother said those words, his heart swelled. God, how he missed his mother. Chris and Piper spent the next 2 hours talking. Of course Wyatt fell asleep in his big little brother's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you every one for reading and liking . I really hop you enjoy this one. I don't own charmed. Or there'd be more than Chris, or most likely a spin off.

Piper walk up before sunrise. She went outside and saw chris there.

"Morning early bird."

chris smiled "Morning"

"It's the first time I wake up before sunrise."

_get used to it._ Thought Chris.

"Why are you up this early?" Asked Piper.

"I love to watch the sunrise. I loved it ever since I was a little baby. Mom said I always woke up before the sun started to rise, and I would start crying. The only thing that used to calm me down was seeing the sun rising."

Piper sat beside Chris enjoying the view. After the sun rose they went inside.

"So yesterday you told me that you used to cook with your mother right. How about you help me make breakfast and see how well your mother thought you."

chris had to smile at that. Both of them started making breakfast.

Pheobe came into the kitchen. "What's that smell?" Asked Pheobe.

"That would be the breakfast Chris and I made." Answered Piper.

"you and Chris?" Pheobe asked surprised."You can cook?"

"yah come on dig in." said Chris then he yelled in Piper's fashion "Paige orb your ass down here before we eat breakfast without you."

Orbs appeared and Paige materialized. "What's this I hear about breakfast?"

"Eat." he ordered ."I'll make Coffey."

"Who are you and what have you done to our whightlighter." asked Paige sarcastically.

"Piper just gave me a chance."

Chris looked up then orbed.

"Where did he go?" Asked Paige.

After the question Leo materialized. "Hay."

Chris cameback with Wyatt. "Oh my God I can't believe that I forgot the baby monitor.

"It's okay. He just woke up and no one was there he was scared.

How'd you know he was awake?" Asked Paige.

Chris shrugged. Noticing Leo for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" A hent of resentment in his voice. Chris put Wyatt on the high chair between him and Piper.

"The Elders since a great power rising. They're worried, they don't know if who or what ever it is, is good or evil. So they, wE want you to be carful."

"Okay but why didn't you send the massage with Chris? He is our whightlighter after all." Asked Pheobe.

"Chris wouldn't answer our jingles" answered Leo accusingly.

"I think that they're highly annoying, so I put them on mute." said Chris as if he was talking about the weather.

"A good wightlighter doesn't do that Chris." Said Leo beginning to get angry.

"Maybe. But most wightlighters did't see their family die in front of their eyes, because the Elders took away his healing power and woldn't let his big brother orb there on said wightlighter's call while his dead beat Elder of a father would never answer his calls."

everyone was shocked after what Chris said. Out of anger Piper blew Leo up. The Elder not knowing what to say orbed out.

"We didn't know." Said Pheobe.

"How would you? My whole family died . My aunts, my ankles, my cousins, nun of them was past 12. And Mom. Mom died in my arms."

Chris's eyes filed with tears, while the sisters tears were rolling down their cheeks.

"How oils were you and your brother?" Asker Piper almost choking with tears.

"I turned 14 and my brother was 16." Piper cried even harder. "What happen to the two of you? Who took care of you?"

"Grandpa was late to my birthday, so he took care of everything. After that my big brother snapped. He became crazy, wanting revenge and power. He changed completely. Grandpa died from a heart attack after 2 years. And let's just say the world had went to hell by then. Thou crazy as my brother had become one thing never changed. He still loved me, still wanted to protect me." Chris now caught up to everything he had said."I'm sorry I shouldn't have Saadi anything."

"No,no it's okay we wanted to get to know you. I guess we Didn't realize how much pain you went threw." said Pheobe.

Wyatt's tears were rolling down his cheeks then he started screaming. "What's wrong? He doesn't have Empathy does he?" Askep Piper.

Chris held Wyatt then closed his eyes. Wyatt Immediately stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Wy." Said Chris. "I shouldn't have let the bond be open again."

Wyatt wrapped his little arms around Chris's nick. As if he was offering for his big little brother.

Piper knowing the truth of course understood her son's story. She her sisters, her nieces and her brothers in law will die in the future. And her two little boys will be at the care of their ill grandfather, while her oldest went to the point of insanity.

"What about your father?" Asked Piper.

"He was never there for to me. He was there for everybody else. My brother ,mom, half the world. But he was never there for me."

Piper then and there wanted to blow Leo up a thousand times. Actually scratch that, she wanted to know the power of the baby she's carrying just to find a power that she can torture Leo with. How dare he do this to their son?

"So Chris what's the year you came from?" Asked Piper

"2023" answered Chris.

Pipers mouth dropped. "You're 18?"

Both Paige and Pheobe who were drinking their Coffey spit it out in surbrizese."You're a baby." Screamed Piper.

"How'd you know?" He asked "I look 22."

"That's why I'm surprised." Yelled Piper.

"Wait you're 18? I've been taking orders from a boy who's not old enough to drink?"

"back-off Paige." Piper told her sister which surprized the 3 adults in the room.

"Question still stands. How'd you know?"

"Well, no one knows who you are that means you're not born yet. Abnd 2023 is 18 years from now.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in peace. Chris was starting to clean the dishes when he heard Piper's voice " don't bother Chris, you cooked. My two sisters will clean."

"Excuse me?" Asked Pheobe.

"You heard." Answered Piper. Chris smiled.

4 demons shimmered in. Chris caught in the moments of the past extended his hand, blue wend came out of it and the demons became ice.

The sister's eyes widen.

"How? Whah?" Pheobe couldn't continue a word.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Paige.

"Language." Said Piper. Although she was surprised as well

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

AN-thanks for the reviews

the language is really arabic trust me.

Oh and to whoever wants to know in I Dream of Phoebe the bottle actually said "Don't be sad God is with you"

enjoy:

_4 demons shimmered in. Chris caught in the moments of the past extended his hand, blue wend came out of it and the demons became ice._

_The sister's eyes widen._

_"How? Whah?" Pheobe couldn't continue a word._

_"What the hell is this?" Asked Paige._

_"Language." Said Piper. Although she was surprised as well_

_TBC... _

" Chris, how did you do that? did everyone become a super witch and Paige and I weren't included? Because I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant." Shouted Pheobe like amaniac.

" Okay first of all you never asked about my powers, you just assumed thattelekinesis is all I have. Seconed get over it your youngest will have more powers than you."

" Youngest?" whispered Pheobe

" Ok what are your powers?" Asked Paige.

" sit down it's a **long** list."

" Start talking." Said Piper.

" molecular manipulation, molecular computation, empathy, telepathy, and as you can see I can literarly freeze things, piromanitor."

All three of them were surprised about all that power thou maybe less surprise from Piper.

" What's a piromanitor?" Asked Paige.

" he's like a fire star" ( I'm not sure star or starter so ...) " only has more control over fire."

" any more powers?" asked Phoebe.

" Yah. A lot more."

" wholly crap." Said Paige.

" language."

" Did you get all these powers from birth?" Asked Piper.

" No, the powers I was born with I are Pipers's powers tk tkorbing. Premonitions, Freezing, healing."

" Since birth?" Asked Paige. Chris nodded.

" I petty your mother." Said Paige.

" that's another thing. Why did the Elders take away your healing power?" Asked Piper.

" because I used it for "personal gain"" mocked Chris.

" That's ridiculous. How do you use healing powers for personal gain?" Asked Piper furious.

" Tell me about it." Said Chris.

" What did you do anyway?" Asked Paige.

" My older brother climbed a tree in the backyard. He fell and broke his leg so I healed him. And because it wasn't a demon that hurt him, my healing powers were striped from me."

" Those good for nothing sons of bitches." yelled Piper.

" Language." Said Chris then proceeded in feeding Wyatt.

" When did you start feeding him?" Asked Paige.

" Since I started telling you my powers. Poor guy he's hungry."

" I'm sorry sweetie." Said Piper to Wyatt.

" Chris do you mind watching Wyatt for the day?"asked Piper.

" I don't know باب Piper." Said Chris unsure.

" Come on Chris,for me. I need a day to relax I've been going crazy, and we don't want to lose the baby do we?"

" Ok, but just for today." Warned Chris.

" Thank you peanut." Chris's eyes widen.

" What did you just call me?" Whispered Chris.

" Sorry. the name just got out On it's own." Then the three sisters got out.

The dishes weren't washed yet, and the house was a mess. Chris blew the demons up and started cleaning everything.

" Do you think she knows." Wyatt smiled innocently. And Chris recognized the ah-yes-she-knows smile.

It was night by the time the girls came back. The dishes were clean the house was spotless. And no sound was heard. When the sisters entered the living room they saw Chris asleep on the couch Wyatt on top of him.

" Aww how cute." Said phoebe.

Poper had to smile at that. However she wanted both her boys comfortable, so shtoolkit Wyatt out of Chris's arms, scratch that she tried. The moment Wyatt stopped feeling Chris's body he orbed right back. Piper's eyes widen while her sisters's jaws dropt.

" Wyatt nursery." Whispered Paige. Orbs took Wyatt's place then disappeared. Seconds later orbs speared with Wyatlop laced on Chris's chest. Chris's had rapped around Wyatt.

At midnight the glamor that Chris had had pot on himself disappeared then the house started to shake. The three sisters woke up and went downstairs to check on the boys. Wyatt was up slapping Chris with as much force as a one year old has. Piper held Wyatt while Chris stared thrashing on the couch. Golden symbols appeared on his body they seem to give light on their own.

" My God." Said Paige in awe.

Aside from the scary/beautiful sight Chris's body was felled with scars. On his cheek on his nick and the rest of his body. Then he started muttering in a weird language. " Ana almlk ana alebn ana alwareth. ana mostaa'd taa'l ely. Ana almlk Ana mostaa'sd." over and over again.

" What on eart is he saying?" Asked Paige panicked.

" I'm the king, I'm the son, i'm the heir I'm ready come to me I'm the king I'm ready." Translated Leo as he appeared from the shadows. " that's Arabic." He said.

" what is he talking about?" Asked Paige.

" I have no idea."

"Syfe taa'l ely."

" my sowrd come to me." Piper's mind returned to 4 months ago( I honestly have no idea how long )

" the son of a charmed one." The prophesy didn't say which son.

The simples disappeared from Chris's body then he woke up.


End file.
